T Is For Trouble
by animalsare4life
Summary: Summary Takes place about three months after the book. It’s the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has ne
1. Chapter 1

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

**Authors note** - Okay I'll let you know now that the characters that are new get introduced over time. The first description may not always be detailed.

**  
A Look at some of the new characters -**

Kyion Haion, Kile Haion, Mr.Adams, Mr.Baker, Bryan Reed, Kayla, Officer Harris, Kris Cagen, Kirk, Mr. Organ, and others.

**Pony's Pov**

"Ponyboy ya better get going our your going to be late." My brother yelled words I have heard so many times before. "Whatever," I said calling back with a sigh. I'd leave but I didn't actually plan on going to school. I was planning on meeting Kyion and Kile at the tasty freeze. We were going to hang out all day.

I headed towards the door. Darry met me there. He grabbed my shoulders and I looked up at him. "You be home at six. '' he says sternly with a hint of warning in his voice not to mention his eyes. I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of his grip on my shoulders and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out the door I felt someone grab my shirt. I spun around and it was Darry. "What?" I spat at him. He looked me straight in the eyes. "You better be home on time or there will be trouble. Got it?" He asked. "Yeah I do," I said raising my voice. I then went back to walking. I looked back and Darry was heading back inside.

Darry has been getting on my case allot and its annoying. He's not my fucking dad. Oh well if I've been late like everyday this week from hanging out with Kyion and Kile. See Kyion is real tough and nobody tells him no.

I hummed a song as I walked towards the Taste Freeze. All of a sudden I got a weird feeling. Darry will kill me if he finds out and I know that's the truth. But why in the hell do I care? What's he going to do about it? Its not like he's my parents.

Before I knew it I was at the Tasty Freeze. "Hey Curtis." Kyion said. Kyion was standing leaning against the Tasty Freeze. "Hey Kyion. Kile.'' I say. "Hey," Kile greeted. Kile was a real smart kid. He knew how to get out of almost any trouble. He had dark hair with big brown eyes. He has a nice small frame set to him but he doesn't look to awful tuff.

"Come on you two its time we get to school." Kyion said grinning and taking the lead. I followed. "I thought we was ditching today?" I ask. "We are." Kile said. "Then why are we going to the school?" I ask. "Relax. You'll see." Kyion answered this time.

I decided to go along. Last thing I wanted to happen was be caught by myself ditching school. We walked towards our school. It was kinda a quit walk. But then again Kyion and Kile aren't to big on saying stuff if he don't need to be said.

By time we reached the school everyone was already in class. We walked to the side of the school avoiding being seen through the doors or windows. Then once at the side of the building Kyion dropped his bag to the ground. He unzipped it. He pulled at three deals of spray paint. Kile wore a smirk now.

"Here,' Kyion said handing one to me. I took it. Then I got that feeling again. I realized suddenly what we were going to do. We could get in trouble by the cops. The thought scared me but I didn't show it. "Come on." Kile said quietly to me. We followed Kyion to the back of the building.

Then Kyion and Kile started shaking up their cans so I did to. Then I opened my can and I pushed the little spray thing. It made a spot on the wall. Theirs no way to back out now cause I'm already in this. So with a deep breath I started painting. I didn't even notice how much I actually enjoyed it. The feeling of happiness doing something Darry wouldn't like and not get caught doing it.

Once I was done I looked at my Words. **_Burn in Hell!!!!_** Underneath that I drew a fire with people burning in it. I then looked at Kile and Kyion's work. They didn't do much more then me but it was different. They had some awful things written about some girls they knew or something.

"Run. Get out of here." Kyion said in a loud whisper. I took off but I slipped on the gravel. I hurried up and started to get up and glanced behind me to see my principle Mrs.Woy heading towards me followed by our councilor and Mr.Adams our vice principle. I stood up and looked and saw Kyion grab his bag and him and Kile was out of here. I started to take off but a voice stopped me. "Mr.Curtis stop there in less ya want the police involved." it was Mrs.Woy's voice.

I stopped in my tracks. Oh shit I'm dead. Why in the hell did this have to happen to me? I groaned. I looked again towards where Kile and Kyion took off and there was no longer a sign of them. My heart started beating me when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Ok that is the end of the first chapter. The next chapter is what happens to him by the school and Darry getting called from work. What will happen to our beloved Ponyboy? Review and find out next chapter. The next chapter will be longer I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

Note: Chapter starts right where it left off in the first one.

Chapter two

I froze. Fear came over me. The hand turned me around. It was Mrs.Woy. She turned me towards her. "To the office you go.'' she said jerking me towards the door where and Mr.Adams stood. "Your in allot of trouble young man. You think you can get away with graffiti? Well I hate to inform you that it don't work that way." she lectured.

Soon we were at the door. I was in front of Mrs.Woy who still had a grip on my shoulder and Mr.Adams and Cowen were now following us. When we headed to the office allot of kids were staring at me. It was kind of embarrassing. In the office Mrs.Woy had me sit in the office while she talked to and Adams.

Sitting in the office chair alone frightened me. I bit my nails a little in nervousness. It's a bad habit I have. A million thins were running through my mind. What's Soda gonna think? What's the school gonna do? What's Darry gonna do?

I shook a little at the thought of Darry. I could handle about anyone else. After a few more minutes Mr.Adams came in. He sat across from me. "Well Mr.curtis I see this is your first offence. I know you ain't a bad student but I can't let this slide." Mr.Adams said. "I know sir,'' I reply.

He studied me. "You know what you did was against the law? We could have got the police involved but we decided not to." Mr.Adams said. "Thank you sir," I say quietly. I knew all along that the police could have been involved.

"I know your not stupid and you knew what you did was wrong. You knew if you got caught that you would be in trouble. You didn't only ditch school but you vandalized the building," he said pointing it out as though I didn't notice it. It was kinda annoying. "Well anyway is calling Mr.Darrell Curtis." He said.

I felt sick. Darry getting called at work and having to leave was going to be ten times worse. The room stayed quite and Mr.Adams just kept looking at me which was making me squirm a little. After fifteen minutes Mr. Cowen popped his head in the door. "Mr.Curtis is here," he said. "Send him in." Mr.Adams said.

My heart started pounding. I turned around to see Darry walking in. He glared at me. The look in his eyes scared me. I had to turn away. "Have a seat Mr.curtis." Mr.Adams said. Darry sat in the chair next to me. I felt like a prisoner the way he looked at me.

"Mr.Curtis I called you hear because of Ponyboy here. I like to say we have never had any trouble from him before and he's always been a good student. We took that into consideration when thinking over the situation. That's why we didn't bring the cops in. " Mr.Adams started.

Darry took the time to send me a look of disgust and let me know there was going to be hell to pay for it. "Well we are here because your brother was caught spray painting on the school outside wall. Also he ditched school. We decided on what I think to be a fairly reasonable punishment. He's expelled all year. He needs to come every Saturday for the whole year to do community service." Mr.Adams said.

A whole year? That's not fair? It's not like it was that big of a deal. All I did was cut school and paint on the building. I couldn't believe it. This is my first offence they just said. I got a little angry. I guess it could show because I didn't even notice that I was glaring at Mr.Adams.

Darry looked at me. He hit me in the back of the head but not to hard." Cut it out," he warned. I did. I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Anyway I want you to look into home schooling. They'll send ya books, workbooks, test, answer keys, and lesson plan for a hundred dollars. But see if you won't be able to afford that then what we can do is you send them twenty five for everything but the books and we'll provide the books for ya.'' he said.

"That would be greatly appreciated sir." Darry said. was getting Pony's stuff from his locker. Also he's getting a page on where everyone one is on in the lesson. It isn't far because school just started. But we'll let him take semester and finals and if he passes them then he'll be able to pass with full credits." Mr.Adams says.

"Thank you. You have been more then considerate and I bet Pony would agree with me." Darry said. "Thanks for coming in Mr.Curtis. Just step out and will be waiting for you with the books, Pony's belongings and paper work about his being expelled. Also if you need any other books then come on by." Mr.Adams said. "Ok. Thank You again sir." Darry said.

I followed Darry out of the office. As said was there. "Here you Go Ponyboy." he said handing me my "Theses are the papers and books," he said handing them to Darry. "Thank you,'' Darry said. "Good Luck to you two." said as we headed out of the office.

The walk to the truck was quite. It made me a little nervous. Once we got to he truck I jumped in on my side. Darry sat the books between us and closed the door behind him as he got in. Once we got started on the road was when he started in.

"Damn it Pony. Do you not care about anyone else other then yourself? Why in the hell do you pull a stupid stunt like that? Are you trying to get stuck in a boy's home? Well that'll do it pretty quickly. Why in the hell do you do something so stupid? Don't you ever use your head? You need to stay the hell away from those friends of yours. You know you almost threw your education away. Why? To be cool? You're sure turning out to be a spoiled brat and I ain't going to put up with it." Darry yelled.

"I'm sorry," I say. I really wasn't. I'm half-glad Darry was upset. Then again what if Soda is upset? The ride home was really loud. Darry didn't shut up. "Once we get home you eat a sandwich and then your going to work with me." Darry said. "I'll be fine here on my own." I say. "You're going and that's that." he said.

Once we got home I ate a sandwich. "Let's go," Darry said. We left towards the house Darry was working on. Once we got there I looked around. There were people working on the house. Then there was a tent with a couple tables. One had a print out of the house laid on it.

"Grab your books." Darry said getting out. I grabbed my school stuff. I got out of the truck and closed it behind me. "Hey Darrell you ready to go back to work?" a man about Darry's age asked him. "I'll be there in a minute Bryan." Darry said.

I looked at Bryan. He was good-sized guy with some muscles. He had light blonde hair. "Follow me," Darry instructed. We walked over to the little tent. "You're going to sit at this table here and do your days worth of school work." Darry said. I set my stuff down on the table.

"Okay you're to do everything on this lesson plan today. You have so much time to cause trouble I'll make sure you have enough to do." Darry said handing me paper. I glanced at it. It was allot. "Now You stay here and do your work ill be back later." Darry said making his voice carry warning in it.

I sighed and looked at the list.

Biology - Read chapter two and three. Do chapter outline and define all key terms and places.

Geometry- 3.1 numbers 3-18, 19-25, 27,28, 30

3.2 numbers 1-12, 16-28

English- pg. 36-38 exercise 1-5 all sentences and paragraphs

History- Read chapter 2. Do chapter outlines, two column notes, section reviews, key and place terms, and chapter review.

I sighed but pulled out a paper and pencil. I decided to start with history. It's easy but there was allot to do. It took me over an hour to finish. After history I moved to English which was easy. English seems to be about the same every year. So it was easy.

After history I did my geometry. It was on consecutive alternative interior theorem and things like that. By time Darry returned I was done with everything but biology. "How is it going?" Darry asked. "What's it to you?" I ask him. "Don't get mouthy." he said. I ignored him and he returned to work. I finished my biology. I got a good idea. Why should I stay here? With that I stood up and left.

_Okay that's the end of this chapter sorry if it's not to long. I'm trying to write and watch the MDA thing on tv. Now they're talking about Mattie S, a young poet who died from a muscular disease. Billy Gilman sang some of his poems which were one of his CDs. Billy Gilman is so friggin hot. He has a new CD coming out soon. XD Smiles Anyway Billy Gilman sounds good and I'll be up all night and until ten tomorrow night to catch all his performances. Well Cya! _


	3. Chapter 3

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

**Note: All chapters pick up where they left off unless other wise stated. **

** Chapter three**

I started walking in the direction of town. I walked to my own rhythm of music. I didn't know what I was going to do but I didn't care as long as I didn't have to sit there no more. I decided to walk to the Tasty Freeze because Soda would be suspicious if I went to the DX at this hour instead of being at school and he might call Darry and yeah.

Once I got to the Tasty Freeze someone shouted my name. "Curtis,'' it was Kile. "Hey Kile." I say. This felt allot like this morning. Inside the Tasty Freeze I saw Kyion drinking a pop. He glanced in my direction and grinned. He came outside. "Curtis," He said. "Hi," I say sheepishly.

He looked at me. "SO what happened? With you getting caught in all." Kyion asked. " I got expelled and have to do community service all year every Saturday. Also I'm gonna be home schooled this year for me to have a chance on passing this year." I say. "Tough Break," Kile said.

"Hey how bout to make up for getting caught we go to a party?" Kyion asked. I didn't really want to go but I wasn't about to tell Kyion that. "Okay," I say. We walked towards a neighborhood not too awful far from mine. When we walked up to the door you could hear music inside. Kyion knocked on the door and a girl answered. "Come in," she said holding the door open. She had a hard time staying balanced. She was drunk.

Everyone was passing beer around. It heavy smelled of beer and it was strong enough to make me want to gag. It smelled heavily of smoke. People were making out with everyone. I just stood around. "Here," a guy I recognized from school said giving me an unopened beer.

I looked at it. Should I drink it? It smells like shit. Against my better judgement I went ahead and opened it up and drank it. It tasted as bad as it smelled. How in the hell could anyone drink it?

In the corner there were some people doing drugs. There was dealing, sex, drugs, and drinking. I just stayed put while Kile and Kyion were all over. Finally I decided to go over to a girl with long dark hair. She was pretty. She wasn't very tall a little short. She had a good figure to. She had pretty green eyes.

"Hey baby," I say sitting on the couch next to her. "Hi," she said in a bored tone. "How are you?'' I ask. I am not the best conversation starter. "What's your name?" she asked finally looking at me. "Ponyboy Curtis. What's yours?" I asked. "Kayla," she said flatly.

Some how she justs looks like a Kayla. The name just fit her perfectly. I can't explain it but some names just don't suit some people. We made small talk for a while. All of a sudden out of no where she kissed me. I kissed her back. It was my first time to kiss a girl.

"Let's find us a room," She says. She leads me to the rooms checking for an open one. On the fourth one we hit jackpot. I was a little nervous about this but I'm not about to wimp out.

We shut the door and had the lights off. We go onto the bed. We started kissing. Then it moved on to us sliding each other's shirts of. I was actually starting to enjoy this whole thing. The actual inner course part was good.

After we were done and laying down next to each other I ran everything through my head. Drinking and a girl. Damn. Kayla fit perfectly in my arms. I didn't actually plan on ever seeing or talking to her again. This is just like a one-night stand.

I enjoyed the calm fun atmosphere. "Your pretty good." I tell her. "Uh huh.'' Was the only reply I got. We just stayed there. Someone knocked on the door. "Is someone in there?" asked a voice. "Its taken,'' I call.

I didn't know what to do now. So I remained there deciding to let Kayla make the next move. Soon the music went quite but I figure everyone was to drunk to work the music.

After a few minutes there was another knock. I was figuring on telling them we were busy in here but the door swung open. "You two stay there." A deep authority voice came. Oh shit.

_Okay I know the chapters or kind of short that's why I'm updating them quickly. I promise to try and get them longer. So anyway I'm writing this chapter and I'll be starting the next one soon. Anyway please review. Also another reason I'm not putting more in the chapters is because I want to have a different chapter for the different things that happen. Well anyway Cya!_


	4. Chapter 4

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

**Chapter four**

Kayla looked at me in fright. I didn't say anything or move. "Get up and dressed both of ya,'' the cop said. He left closing the door. Both of us got out of bed and hurried up and got dressed. after a couple minutes a cop returned.

"Against the wall both of you. Hands behind your back." ordered the cop. I moved to the wall and obeyed. I was scared. I just knew I was dead. I didn't want to think about it but I had to. The cop came over and patted both of us down searching for drugs and weopons.

The scariest part was next. The handcuffs. He took the off his belt and cuffed both of us. "Y'all have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer was saying. I started sweating. I'm being arrested. I'd be like Dally.

"Move it," the officer said grabbing our arms and leading us out of the room. Out of the room there were allot of other officers. There were kids lined up down the hall being read their rights and being handcuffed. Down towards the end of the hall was Kile. He was causing trouble and a cop pushed him into the wall and handcuffed him.

I was lead outside. Outside there were like prison transport vans. It's probably for the fact there were so many people. "Sit here and stay." the officer said. I sat next to Kayla. We didn't talk at all. The officer left and came back with more kids.

After about an hour of sitting there the cops had all of us kids under arrest. The kids who were not exactly caught doing any thing and had no sign of breaking the law weren't cuffed nor were they let free. Soon the cops started talking. They brought a van and opened it up. They looked around trying to figure out who were being charged with the worst counts.

In the first group to go was of course Kile. I also noticed then that Kyion was under arrest. He was in the group that wasn't cuffed. Damn he was lucky. After another hour and a couple loads of kids the cops finally got to me. I was in the fifth load. They took about eight kids each load. Kayla was also in the same load.

"Get up son," An officer said. I stood up. I was lead to an open van that was brought back. There were only two vans and six squad cars. Once to the van an officer was taking down information. "What's your name?" he asked gruffly. "Ponyboy Curtis," I say. He laughed. I knew if it weren't for the fact about Bob and the church he wouldn't believe me.

"Age?" he asked. "Fourteen," I said. He took down more info. I was scared because they got my number and said they'd be calling someone. Then they threw me into the back of the van. There were seven others. It was Kayla, four boys, two other girls, and me. The ride was quite and I was kinda scared. There was an officer riding with us and he had a gun. There was a little window and that was it.

Once we got to the police station we all climbed out. They took us to a holding cell. It was then I got really scared. I could hear other people yelling and cursing. I was in a waiting cell with the four other boys from the van and two others. Two cells away I could see Kile. He was yelling and cursing at some kid.

I set down on the ground and cried. Not loudly but tears ran down my face. I was scared. This could get me stuck in a boy's home. I sat in the corner of the cell. The other boys looked scared to. After about half an hour an officer came to our cell and opened the door. "Curtis your brothers here." he said.

I was scared. I didn't want to go. Jail seemed like heaven then being stuck in a room, house, or truck with Darry. "Get up kid," the officer said. I was taken away still in handcuffs. I was brought into a little office room with a table and a couple chairs.

There sitting in there was the officer who arrested me. "Sit down." the officer leading me said. I sat down in a chair across from the officer. "Ponyboy Curtis charges that could be brought up are underage drinking and prostituting," said the officer. What? I wasn't a prostituting. All I did was have sex. She led me on. But I knew better then to say anything and kept my mouth shut.

"Officer Harris would you like to bring Mr.Curtis in now?" asked the officer who brought me down here. "Let him in." Officer Harris said. The other officer walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later. I was scared to look at Darry. I some how got the courage to.

"Mr.Curtis I'm Officer Harris. Please have a seat." officer Harris said. Darry sat next to me. I shook a little. His eyes were full of anger. I could tell it was going to take everything to keep him from going off on me in here.

"I called you here because of Ponyboy Curtis. I understand your his legal guardian am I correct?" asked Officer Harris. "Yes sir," Darry said. "Very well then. I personally decided not to draw any charges on Ponyboy. We are way to full now to book him. But this is his only warning he could have been charged with two charges which officer Darwin should have went over with you. So I'll let him off easy but next time it won't happen. I'm going to make him spend to weeks in the juvenile detention center. This won't go on his record though. Now I have to let you take him for the night. Anyway I can't swear two weeks is all he'll stay but I'll try. HE needs to be here tomorrow at six for an interview for length with officer Dawenski" he said.

"Thank you sir. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. Cya tomorrow" Darry said glaring at me. Now I was getting more nervous. Officer Harris came over to us and undid my handcuffs. The cuffs were really beginning to hurt. I was glad to have them off but it also meant I was leaving. Darry led me out of the station with a strong grip on my shoulder. Boy the grip told me I made the biggest mistake off my life.

_Okay that's all. Then next chapter I don't know how long it'll be. I think it'll be about medium length. Well anyway please review. Cya_


	5. Chapter 5

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

Chapter five

Once to the truck Darry stood there making sure I got in. Then he climbed into the truck. Then he started yelling as we pulled away. "Weren't you in enough trouble? Are you trying to be trouble? Drinking? Having sex? Are you purposely trying to get taken away?" Darry asked gripping the steering wheel hard. I didn't say a word.

"You didn't act like this with mom and dad and I'll be damned if you'll act like that now. Your going to get it once we get home." Darry said. They rest of the drive was silent which was worse then being yelled at. We got home quicker then I thought. Darry walked me in and never let go.

Once in the house I saw Soda sitting in a chair. Two-bit was on the floor watching TV and Steve was on the floor. Darry pulled me over to the couch. "Steve get me a belt," Darry instructed him. It was only then that I noticed what he was planning on doing. I fought and struggled to get away. Darry sat down and flipped me over his knee.

I started squirming. I had to get loose. I felt eyes on me. I glanced at Soda who looked helpless. I started fighting more. I had to get loose. Darry just positioned himself to where I couldn't struggle much. After a few minutes Steve returned with a belt. I tried my best to get away but with Darry being that much bigger and me being as scared as I was it wasn't much use.

Steve handed Darry the belt. I started shaking. Darry folded the belt and rose it in the air. I was scared. It was like slow motion. The belt started coming down with a WOOSH sound. It landed right on my seat. I yelped with pain and tears started to fall. It hurt.

Again the belt came up and landed right in the middle of my seat. I yelped again. After it fell six times I was bawling and made it hard to scream. It seemed to get harder each time. After about ten strikes Darry stopped for a second and I thought he was done but he didn't let me up.

I tried to quite crying but couldn't. I then saw Darry start to bring the belt up again. I put my hands up to cover up my ass. "No Darry," I cried. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I cried. He trapped my hands down with his free hand and brought the belt down. I yelped in spite of myself. He just kept on striking. My seat was sore. Once he stopped again it had been about twenty or something. Tears were still coming down my face and I was still crying Darry let me up.

He sat the belt down. He looked straight at me. I glanced around for a second. It was then I noticed everybody had seen the show. I was embarrassed and hated Darry even more. Darry grabbed my shirt. "Now I think you'll think twice before you go and get in trouble with the cops and get expelled from school.'' Darry said. "I hate you," I hissed. He just flipped me right back over.

"I'm sorry." I cry. Darry held me there for a minute before releasing me. He spoke to me again "Now if you want another licking then keep it up." Darry said. I stayed quite. "Now I want you to go over and put your nose in the corner and stay there till I say you can leave." he said. I stood were I was. He thinks I'm a little kid. Spankings and time outs are for little kids.

"Ponyboy now." Darry warned. "Darry, No time out is for li,'' I started then he cut me off. He stood up. He grabbed my shirt and guided me to the corner. "Now turn around and don't think about leaving.'' Darry said. I did. I didn't dare push him any further. I had to rub my ass to keep it from stinging so much occasionally.

It was embarrassing standing in a corner like a pre school kid. I felt ashamed of myself but not exactly sorry. I stood there until dinner was done. "Dinners ready.'' Darry called. Once the other boys were eating Darry walked over to me.

I looked at him. "Now Ponyboy I figure you'll stay out of trouble from now on. I want you to know I did that because I love you. I don't want them to take you away. Any ways why don't you go eat some dinner in there. I want you to eat with everyone else. You aren't gonna run and hide cause you got in trouble. I'm gonna go for a quick walk." Darry said. "Okay," I say heading to the kitchen.

I fixed me a plate and tried sitting in my spot. I couldn't it hurt too much. I stood up. Steve started laughing. "The kid can't even sit down. Poor baby got his bottom smacked." Steve said. I glanced at Soda who could be paying less attention. "Is the baby going to cry now?" Steve asked. I glared at him. It was getting old real quick.

"Aww. Did I upset the baby?" Steve asked. Two-bit was being awful quite. Steve kept on and was laughing about it. I got fed up and punched him square in the nose which shut him up pretty quick. To top off my good luck that's when Darry decided to walk in.

"Steve you need to go. Pony you to your room.'' he said. I went to my room closing the door behind me. It felt good too finally hit Steve. I hate him sometimes. Actually most of the time. Anyway I paced my room for a few minutes.

Darry came in after a little bit. "Pony come here.'' he said. I was shocked he didn't seem too angry. I walked over to him. He put his arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. " Pony you've changed. Not for the better either. I want my old Ponyboy back. The nice quite shy one." Darry said. "I don't like who you're becoming. Your better then that and you know it. Now tomorrow you're going to work with me. I want you to think things over and get your priorities straight. Okay?'' Darry asked. "Yeah,'' I say.

"Well anyway you need to get some sleep." Darry said. "Okay, '' I say. "Good night,'' Darry said. "Goodnight," I tell him and he looks at me one more time before he turns to leave. "Oh yeah the police called your off the hook.'' He said leaving. I sigh a sigh of relief then got dressed for bed.

_Okay that's the end of this chapter. The next one will have more Soda in it. Actually the next two or three. Any ways hope ya like it. Please review. Cya_


	6. Chapter 6

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

Dedication- I want to dedicate this chapter to a loyal reviewer xodamhsoirxo. Thanks and believe me I won't stop writing this story. I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 6

Soda came in later that night. I'm still mad at Soda. Why didn't he stand up for me against Steve? I didn't intent on starting a conversation with him. "Hey Pony." He said as he got dressed for bed. "Hi," I mumbled. I just couldn't stand it. I snapped.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why what?" Soda asked looking confused. I glared at him. "Why didn't you stick up for me? I thought that's what big brothers do." I say. He looked at me for a minute. He started to talk but stopped. He was measuring out his words. "Truth is that I figured you deserved it for what you did. We could have been taken from him you know." Soda said.

Soda was confusing me a little. "I wish he wouldn't be around anymore anyway." I say. It's the truth I don't much care for Steve. Soda looked at me and looked sad. "No you don't." he said. I looked at him. "Yeah I do." I say. "Darry loves you and you know it. Your just upset you got in trouble." Soda said with anger towards me.

I laughed and then went back to be serious. "I'm talking about Steve." I say. He didn't say a word for a few minutes. "What about him?" Soda asked. I was pissed. "You know when he was being a fucking ass hole you just sat there.'' I say. He sighed. "I wasn't even paying attention. I was running through my head about what Darry told me you did. Anyway I was to disappointed to pay much attention." Soda said. I knew he didn't mean it the way he said it.

Just then I broke down. Tears streaming down my face. "You're an ass hole. What you going to do disown me and choose your friend cause I got in trouble? That's what I fucking thought. I always thought it would be Darry and not you." I yelled. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and stormed out of the room with one last glance at Soda. He looked puzzled.

Darry was in the hallway going to mine and Soda's room when I stormed out. I guess he probably heard Soda's and my thing in the room. He looked at me. He stopped me as I went by. "Hey Pony what's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing," I say going past him. I lay down on the couch and cover my whole body up with the blanket.

I don't understand why I got as upset as I did. I fell asleep on the couch thinking about today's events.

Dream (authors Pov for dream)

Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were all sitting in the front room when Darry marched Pony into the house. Darry had a tight grip on Pony and sent Steve for a belt. Once he got back he started in on Ponyboy.

"I should have put you in a home while I had the chance. I should have let them take you away." Darry said. Soda and everyone else was laughing. Then Soda started saying "You deserve it. You're not my kid brother." And he laughed. Then Steve started popping off.

Then out of the clear blue Mr. and Mrs.Curtis appeared. "You're not our son. We are to ashamed to claim you." Said Pony's mother. "I always knew that kid would be a screw up." Said his dad. Then there were cops they're taking him away now. Darry was smiling at him. "I'm sorry Darry. I'm sorry," Ponyboy cried out. "Don't send me away."

END OF DREAM

I was being moved. "I'm sorry." I cried. "Pony. Baby wake up." I heard voices say. I used the last of my courage to open my eyes. There by me was Soda and Darry. It was just a dream. I still couldn't help shaking.

I held on to Darry for security. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Darry. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." I say. "Shhh. you're okay baby. I got ya." Darry said. "Don't send me away." I cry grasping his shirt. " I won't baby. I swear. No matter how mad I get at you I ain't gonna send ya away." Darry promised me. I fell asleep in the security of Darry's arms.

I awoke that morning. I was in a bed. I looked around. It wasn't my bed. Did Darry send me away when I was sleeping? I recognized the room it was Darry's. I got up and jumped into the shower. The water felt good. As soon as I was out of the shower I greased back my hair and pulled on blue jeans and a green shirt.

Soda was already in the kitchen with Darry. "Morning,'' they both greeted me as I walked in. "Morning," I said sleepily. I tried to sit down but I couldn't. My ass was still sore. Darry gave me a plate of eggs and chocolate cake. I ate it willingly. It tasted good.

After breakfast I did up the dishes. When I was done it was time to leave. I didn't plan on getting into any trouble. I was going to be good if it killed me. Well the term if it killed me almost did kill me. Boy did I hate Darry by time we left. I was so annoyed with sitting there at two jobs. Darry is manager at Mr. Baker's bakery.

Don't get me wrong Mr. Baker is a very nice person. I was so wound up with energy but also sleepy on the other hand from plum share boredom. I was actually happy to be going home. Any ways when I got home I wanted to go back to Darry's work.

When we walked in Steve and Soda was both very quite and sad looking. Anyway I got curious why. "What's the matter Sodapop?'' I ask. He looked up sheepishly and pointed to the coffee table with mail spread out on it.

I remember thinking Oh No not Sandy again. But I looked at the mail. There was an envelope addressed to Soda and I knew immediately what it was. "When Soda?" Soda I asked now tears streaming down my face. "I leave in two days and so does Steve." He said not looking ahead.

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Now just to let you know the dreams I just write a little so you get the point. The dreams are just something small. Anyway I have like a few updates written but I am going to change them. Also I tried to post this chapter a lil while agoe but couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

T is For Trouble

_Summary _- Takes place about three months after the book. It's the beginning of a new school years so its about September a couple weeks into school. Sadly I decided to keep Johnny and Dally dead even though I love them. Allot of things happens. Pony has new friends, gets in trouble and gets expelled at school. Gets a licking from Darry, Soda and Steve leave and much more.

_**Disclaimer** _- **_I don't own The Outsiders_**

Rating - **R **to be safe. There will be bad language and abuse lying ahead and I don't know how descriptive it'll be.

**Chapter Seven**

The two days went by mighty fast. It was like time was going in fast forward. Before I knew it we was at the air port. Steve and Soda both ready to take off. Soda hasn't been home that much he was working and then hanging out. I guess its caused he's to ashamed of me to hang out with me. I ain't mad at him about the Steve thing no more. I can only think of one good thing. No more Steve. But deep down I worried for him to. But just a little.

Now there calling for there flight. Soda put his bag down and hugged Darry and talked to him for a minute. I just know he's so disappointed in me he was glad to leave me. He won't even say bye. The thought was depressing me majorly.

Then Soda stopped talking to Darry. He came over to me. "Your nothing but a trouble making kid. I hope Darry sends you away." I just knew he was going to say that. But instead he wrapped me in a hug. After a minute he let go and looked at me. "Okay Pony I gotta leave. Listen to me. Darry loves you. I can't keep on being the peace maker here. Ya gotta do it yourself. Be good and help Darry. He works hard to take care of you. You need him and he you. I'll clobber both of ya if ya'll start fighting the whole time i'm gone. I wanna return to a peaceful family. And Pony Darry'll be there to protect you. Now promise me you'll be my sweet innocent little brother when I get back." Soda asked.

" I can't promise,'' I say with some tears. I know I can't promise that. I don't think i'll ever be the same again. He looked at me and grinned. "Bye Pony,'' he said turning around and leaving. I tried to smile but couldn't.

Soon Soda disappeared. I cried some. Darry came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on buddy lets go home." Darry said. Somebody took control over my body. Before I knew it the person made me walk to the truck.

The person who took over my body some how manages not to take my soul to. The day was long and depressing. I miss Soda a awful lot even though he just left. Its all the worrying. I can't help it.

It was time for bed. I was dreading this. No Soda?. He's my protector at night. My super hero brother. You get what I mean? Probally not. Lets just say he's always there when I need him but he ain't now. I lay awake for hours scared to fall asleep. I had good reason to.

Dream (In Mwa the authors POV)

The whole gang was off to the lot. They had to Hide Dally from the cops for holdin up a store. They ran to the lot and saw Dally running. Then all of a sudden being stupid pulled a gun out. Everyone knew then that Dally wanted to die. But everyone watched helplessly.

Dally fell to the ground from a bullet. They all watched him and when he turned over face up dead they Saw Soda instead. Pony let out a scream before passing out.

End Of dream

Back to Pony

I had to get away. I knew he was going to die. Why? How come Soda? He was always a good kid? I know i'm dreaming but I can't come out of it. My world in my head was shaking. It ended up I was being shooken.

I opened my eyes slowly. Darry was there. I blinked. I was half looking for Soda but reality was sitting in, he wasn't here. I was trembling and Darry held me close. Everytime I shut my eyes for a second I'd see Soda laying in the lot dead.

Everytime I shut my eyes i'd start trembling even harder. I was scared to go to sleep. "Hey Pony baby. Lets go to my room and sleep okay? We got to get some sleep." Darry said. He got up and helped me up. I stayed close to him as I walked to his room with him. Darry layed on the furthest side of the bed and me the closer on to the door.

Darry wrapped his arms around me and held me there tight. I knew Darry fell asleep after a couple minutes. But I still couldn't sleep. I looked at he clock next to Darry's bed. It read 3:34. I sighed. I figure I won't get much sleep at all. The minutes went by slowly. I still couldn't close my eyes.

The minutes finally turn into hours. At five thirty I decided Fuck it and slid away from Darry to take a shower. Darry would be getting up soon anyways. The shower felt good but I almost fell asleep in it. I got out and greased my hair. Then put on blue Jeans and a black shirt.

When I was ready for breakfast Darry was up. He had eggs cooked. I ate only one egg because it made me feel sick. Damn it. Darry got ready and we left. We drove to the house they were working on. I go out and went straight to the little table. The workbooks still not ready yet. So I open my history book. I couldn't concentrate and I got a major headache.

I saw Darry getting ready to climb up the ladder with two deals of roofing. He never learns. Anyway I put my head down and I end up falling asleep. Some reason I didn't see Soda when I closed my eyes. So I was able to sleep.

My sleep didn't last to long though. I was being shaken. I sleepily set up. I looked and saw Darry. Then not to far I could see a guy named Bryan. "Ponyboy you need to do your school work. You shouldn't be sleeping." Darry said with warning in his tone. I saw Darry turn to look at Bryan. Thats when I figured out what was going on. I just flipped Darry the bird. He knew damn well why i'm tired.

Darry turned to leave and said " I want to see work done before I return." I gave him my fuck you look and he left. Bryan I could hear laughing at him. I decided to write a note.

Darry,

Cya! Try putting on a show for your little buddy and i'm out of here.

I looked at saw Darry's back was turned and he was getting back to work so I took the time to jump into the bed of the truck. I know not to actually leave but hey he don't need to know nothing yet. I'll teach Darry to be a ass. Two can play this game.

I ended up falling asleep. I didn't realize what time it was when I woke up. I looked at my watch. It was three thirty. Damn it. Darry will probally be pissed but too damn bad. I stayed down and I could hear Darry talking to that Bryan guy.

"I don't think I can put up with his shit. I mean I got enoguh worries now with Soda being gone. I just don't know what to do." Darry said. That shook me. I started to shake. I always knew he didn't want me and stuff. I was right it was Soda who wanted me.

"You should send him to a boys home or what ever there called. He's nothing but trouble and he causes you to many problems." I heard Bryan say. " I think your right." I heard Darry say. I began to softly cry. All I am is a responsibility. A problem. I didn't hear the rest of there conversation.

I heard Darry open his door and get in. He started the truck. I sat up and gave him a little scare. He slammed the breaks not meaning to and I busted my head open against the truck. He jumped out of the truck. At first he didn't say anything.

"Your bleeding Pony. You need to get out of there." Darry said. Trembling more from the words he shared with Bryon I climbed down. He helped me to my side of the truck. Once I was safely in he started the truck and he was off.

**Ok thats the end of this chapter. I hope you Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

T is for Trouble

Chapter 8

Summary- Go find it on some of the other chapters!

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Dedication- fallingstar10487! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! I just kind have been busy! I'll try to get more updates sooner! It's the last day of my Christmas break!! Sadly I go back tomorrow but since we have block schedule I got new classes so it might be a week or so before I update!

Pony's Pov

The drive home was awkward. It was silent! I had a million thoughts running through my mind! Would he really send me away? I tried my best to stop tears as they streamed down my face. I wiped them away hurriedly. I hardly noticed my throbbing head.

When we got home I went into the bathroom. I rummage through the cabinets for Tylenol. When I found it I swallowed four. Then I walked into the living room and lay on the couch. I wanted my headache to go away.

Darry was no where in sight. I decided to go to his bedroom. I walked in there and he was on the phone. "Yeah. All right. Thank You,'' He said hanging up. When he looked up he saw me. His eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

I knew what he was doing on the phone. I turned around and left. I took off outside. I wandered around to the park. I sat on the monkey bars. It's a good place for me to think. I sit there an hour before I decided to go back. I didn't care if he sent me away. I knew he didn't want me. So why stay.

When I walked in he was sitting in his armchair reading a newspaper. I opened the door and he looked up. " Pony you need to go to bed.'' he said. I walk to my room with o out a word. But what I saw on the way made tears come to my eyes. There against the wall was a full suite case. In my room I looked at everything. Things were missing. I was missing most of my cloths.

That night I had the worst night of sleep. My nightmare this night was real. And it's one I don't think I'll be able to ever forget. My two older brothers both are abandoning me. I tried but I couldn't sleep. Thoughts kept running through my head.

When six hit in the morning I got out of bed. I was more tired then I have ever been in my life. I took a shower woke me up some. I dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. I greased back my hair. Then I was ready for what awaited me.

I wasn't hungry or anything this morning. I didn't eat last night either. I hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours. But oh well. "Let go,'' Darry told me. He picked up my suite case and we walked out.

As I suspected we drove to the Tulsa Boys Home Institute. When we got there I got a sick feeling. I didn't want to stay here. But I had no say. Darry walked beside me as we headed to the Boys Home door.

When we stepped inside a woman came up to us. Followed by another lady. The first one talked to Darry for a minute. But after a minute she turned to me. "I don't believe in bog long byes cause it makes the process more harder. So take your suite case and go with Mrs. Hayes.

I took my suite case from Darry's hands with out a look at him. I knew he was looking right at me. I could feel it. To tell the truth if I looked at him I would start bawling. I really don't want him to leave me. I don't care if he don't love me.

So without any form of a good bye I followed Mrs.Hayes to a small office. When I walked in she shut the door. The whole setting was awkward. "Ok Ponyboy I'm Mrs.Hayes. Any time a worker at this home says anything you do it. Or you'll meet Mr. Kendor. He's the one in charge of punishment. Then Mr.Adams does the more long term for punishment. We have a punishment chart I'll show you. We don't take shit here. Now hand me your suite case.'' she instructed. With some hesitation I did.

She went through it. It took her a while. Then she shut it back. Then the worst thing I had to get down to my boxer and I was searched. You'd think I was in a prison. I was relieved when the search was done.

Then she handed me my schedule of the days. I had to do dishes after dinner every night. I was in charge of dinner dishes for group 14d. Which are fourteen-year-olds group d. that has twenty kids. I'm in group b.

Then I was handed a pair of pants, shirt, and jacket. They were bright yellow. "These are for when we go on community service trips or something.'' Mrs.Hayes said. I was going to be in a year ahead of my age group in school. I had eight classes. School was 7am-3pm. Then we had till four for free time. Dinner was five. We had homework from three to four. Then at seven we were all required to go to this parents meet kids program. Its for foster and adoption potential parents.

Then we had lights out. After dinner we had cleaning. We have no school on Saturday and Sunday. We had nothing but clean up. We would be scrubbing everything down and doing laundry. Each of us had our days we had to help with the little kids. Five and under. My days are Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. From three to four. Each group has their own little schedule.

Sunday and Saturday schedules were the busiest. Saturday breakfast six like all days. Then at seven I had to clean out the fridge and scrub it down. There should be four guys per job. That was till eight thirty. Then straight from I had to go and do laundry for the little kids room and my room. We had twelve machines. Then at was noon lunch. Then One I had to with a group in those ugly ass Saturday yellow suite. We are going to be cleaning up the street. As a group of Five we'd have a seven-mile walk clean up. We'd have a worker watching us. Then we get back for dinner and after dinner we scrub the floors then do our kids and parents program.

Sunday we have to be quite all day. It's a day for no talking. We had to go to a church service thing. Sunday was a day we had to sit at our desks all day except to clean when we had to. We read or did work. Whatever you pleased if you were quite and sitting still.

Finally the crazy lady handed me the schoolbooks. "I'll go get someone to show you to your bed." she said. She left for a few minutes and returned with a boy around my age. He had dark black hair and green eyes.

"Pony this is Kris he'll show you to your room.'' she said. I grab my things and follow the kid to another room. This room was lined with beds. It had two roles of beds. "Your bed is that one next to mine.'' he said.

I walked to my bed and put my stuff under it. I didn't want to see what Darry packed. "Welcome Ponyboy. I know this place seems scary and stupid but you'll grow to like It.'' he said.

I know I could never like a place like this. I didn't want to stay here with these stupid rules. "We got to go to dinner. Man you must have been bored. It takes all day for the intro to the Boys Home,'' he said with a laugh.

I got up and Kris led us to the cafeteria. A small line had already gathered. Right at five they started serving dinner. The kids serving were about twelve. Poor kids. When I got my food I walked into towards tables.

That's when I tripped on a kid who stuck his foot out. Mashed potatoes were all over the pants of his legs. Topped with gray. "Look what you did!'' he exclaimed angrily. "Well next time don't try tripping me,'' I tell him. I ain't taking shit from him.

That's when I noticed a group of five boys behind this kid. "I'll teach you a lesson punk,'' this kid I never met before said throwing a punch. I ducked. I'm glad I'm a greaser and I know how to fight.

This seemed to piss him off. So he threw another one. I blocked it and threw a punch landing square on his nose. Then he started trying harder. So we were both receiving and throwing punches. I think he was getting the worst of it.

After five minutes I was surrounded by the group of boys who all jumped on me. I tried my best but I was out numbered six to one. They were kicking me. Punching me. Slamming my head on the floor. Where the hell is some workers?

After about five minutes a group of workers came over and started pulling them of me. I was pulled up by a worker and dragged me to a wall and pinned me against it. It was some guy. After a minute all the other boys were lined up.

I was wandering what the hell was going on. Then I figured it out when a lady brought a paddle. She came over to me. She handed it to the guy who let go of me. I didn't move and neither did the lady.

"Who is that?'' I ask. He kind of scared me a little. "That's Mr.Kendor. He's the one whose in charge of punishment until you get to many punishment right ups. Then you go to Mr.Adams.'' she explained.

Mr.Adams walked to the boy who started the whole thing. "Who are those kids?'' I ask. "Kirk, Robert, Andrew, Jacob, Spencer, and Brock. Word of advice stay away from them especially Kirk and Andrew.'' she said.

I watched as the guys received eight strikes to their seats with the board. Once he went through the line he came over to me. He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me to the middle of the room.

"Now kid you think you can come here and do what ever you want and start trouble? Well I'll teach you a lesson. Here and now in front of everyone,'' he said. I really didn't care. Nothing really can hurt me as bad as my brothers leaving. Or Darry's whipping.

Then Mr.Kenor took his paddle and striked the seat of my pants twelve times. It hurt a little. But I didn't show it. "Now you should feel ashamed and embarrassed. Now fill out one of those small forms on the cabinet,'' he told me. I nod and go the cabinet.

I had to sign my name on it and check the first circle cause it's my first offence. Then I walked to the bathroom to look at my face and ribs. I looked tuff. I had bruises and a cut on my face. It was swelling to. I had blood on my face and I wiped it off.

My ribs were bruised. But nothing I couldn't handle. I ran into Kris as I was leaving. "Tough luck. Kirk is nothing but trouble. Then Andrew's brother is Mr.Kenor,'' He said passing me.

Great! I walked into the kitchen because I had to do dishes. I washed the dishes and went back to our room. I decided to see what Darry packed. I opened my suite case. He packed three books. Cloths and two pictures.

I studied the pictures. One was of the whole gang about a year ago. When mom and dad were alive. The other was of Darry, Soda, and me. I didn't want it. I picked it up and threw the frame. It shattered as it landed.

A few tears were creeping up. Damn it! The door opened and a worker came in. ''Come with me,'' she instructed. I got up and followed her. We passed Kris on the way. "Kris go clean up the glass in your room please,'' she said. He nodded and left.

I was led to another office. Inside was Mr.Kenor. Shit! He talked to the lady and she left. "Sit down,'' Mr.Kenor motioned toward a chair across his. I sat down quickly. He studied me a minute. It was annoying.

"Okay kid. I'm in charge here. Your not going to cause allot of trouble. You seem like a smart kid. One who needs some someone to take charge and teach you some discipline. I told ya kid I'd teach you if it were the last thing I do. Now stand up and lean against the wall,'' he said.

I got an idea. I leaned against the wall facing him. He stood up. "Turn around,'' he instructed me. So I did a 360 turn. This pissed him off. "You think you're so smart. Well now that's another p level for you,'' he said. Who cares?

He took his belt off. "Now do a 180 turn,'' he turned me. "No,'' I said simply. He grabbed my collar a forcefully turned me an around pining me against the wall. Then he started striking.

After he was done he was panting. It caused me a few tears but I wiped them away quickly. "Now here sign two and three,'' he told me. I did and left. I walked back to our room. I didn't plan on going to the kids and parent thing.

Well that didn't work. I was in trouble again. I had to see Mr.Adams this time. This was a big time no. I walked in Mr.Adams office. "You're going to be sent for a week to lie with the Organ family. They have straightened out many kids like you. They're strict and expect allot from you. They have three kids. I think you'll like them. Now grab your suite case.'' He said.

I did as I was returned a minute later. Inside was awaiting a younger to middle age couple.

Okay that's the end. He'll meet the Organs in the next Chapter. It'll be at least two chapters with the Organs. Well Cya! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

T is For Trouble

Summary- In chapter one.

Warning- Child abuse lay ahead!

Author note- First people get over the name thing! Is Ponyboy a normal name for back then? Any way if you continue reading this let me warn you now at least this chapter will have abuse. I like bad things happening for now because a little later I plan on making things cute! Also how would you act if your brothers abandoned you? I would be pissed and uncaring. Especially after loosing two friends and my parents. Has any one noticed with my time frame it would also have been around the one year anniversary of there parents death? Trust me now things will get better!

Note: I'll say this story is OC. I really don't think so because the fact that you act different when things happen. But to please people I will say its OC. (OC equals out of character)

Now to the story

The Organs. Well first impressions are often wrong. Like when I met them. "Hello Ponyboy,'' Mrs. Organ said with a sweet smile. She had medium long dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her smile seems pleasant. "Hello ma'am,'' I reply back. "Ponyboy I'm Eric Organ. But please call me Mr. Organ,'' he said nicely too. "How do you do?'' I ask. He seemed nice to. Like his wife he seemed all nice and pleasant. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well since you know each other. I wish you the best of luck,'' Mr.Adams said. Mr. Organ grabbed my suite case. This might not be too bad after all. I followed them to there car parked outside. It was actually a van. Inside were two car seats.

In the van Mr. Organ put my suite case down in the back. I sat in the back middle seat. They got in the front. The Organs were probably in there early thirties. "When we get to the house we'll show you the house, set the rules, let you meet our kids, and go over your responsibilities.'' Mr. Organ said. I nod. Nothing to bad could happen. I do my work I'll be fine.

I mean I helped clean up at our house. We drove in silence for twenty minutes into we pulled into a middle class house. When we got there I shyly got out and grabbed my suite case. I followed behind the Organs.

Inside the house was a mess. You could tell they had little kids. Mrs. Organ showed me the house. I was going to be sleeping in a room with Adam. He's the youngest. He's still in a crib. The house had four bedrooms.

There was two girls named Jamie and Hannah. They were seven and five. Then there was one other boy named Jonathan who was three. They would be home shortly. After I saw the whole house I had to sit on the couch.

"First thing. You're responsible for getting Hannah on the school bus at eight. Then you got to walk Jamie two miles to Pre School. You are in charge of watching the kids from morning till night. You feed them. You clean up after them. You give them a bath. Help out with everything. Also you make sure their rooms are clean. All beds are made. You have to have the laundry kept up with. The kitchen must be clean by time we get home and the living room too. I want the bathroom scrubbed daily. You won't go to school this week you're with us. So you better have it all done are there will be consequences,'' he said.

I gulp.

The House and all the rooms were a mess. How was I supposed to keep everything done? Well if its not he seems like he'll be fair enough. "Now go clean your room while where picking the kids' up.'' he said grabbing the keys. When I didn't respond he turned to me.

''When I say something I except a 'Yes Sir'! That's your only free warning.'' he said leaving with his wife. I sigh. I walk to my room. Cloths were piles up every where. Toys scattered all around. This kid was under two years of age. Still in a diaper.

I spent an hour cleaning. I piled all the dirty cloths in baskets in front of the washing machine. Then I vacuumed the room. I made my bed that had a sheets piled on top of it. I put fresh sheets in the crib. Finally the room was done. I sat my suite case in the closet.

Then I went to sit on the couch. They came home half an hour later. "Ponyboy these are the kids,'' Mrs. Organ said introducing the kids. "Hi,'' I say. The kids seemed uninterested in me. Then Mr. Organ checks the bedroom.

"I'm shocked a slacker like you can pull that off,'' he mumbled. I bit down a remark I was going to say. I sat down on my bed. I had nothing to do. That's when I heard my name. "Ponyboy,'' Mr. Organ sounded angry. What could I have done?

I slowly get up and walk into the front room. That's where I practically ran into him. "Yes sir?'' I ask. He grabs the collar of my shirt. "Do you think its funny to pile cloths in front of the machine? You were supposed to clean the room not put the shit some where else?'' He yelled.

"I put the cloths there so they could be washed,'' I say timidly. "What did you say you shit? '' He asked. He pushed me into the wall. He pinned me there. "Get in your room I don't want to see your face,'' he spat letting me go. I practically ran to my room.

I could deal with staying in here. After two hours of lying there I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning. It was a school day. I forgot I had no school. Then I remembered what I had to do. I got the kids up. I fed them and got Hannah on the bus. I couldn't find a stroller for the boys.

So I had to walk all three of them walking to get Janie to Pre School. I was pissed that we were late. It took over an hour to get there with three little kids. When I got there I took her in and left. By time I got back it was after ten in the morning. I let the boys play as I started on the pile of dishes.

I got half way done when they boys started throwing a fit. I gave them lunch and laid them down for a nap. Then I finished the dishes. I worked on the kitchen till two. Finally it was done. While I worked on the living room the boys were playing making a big mess.

By time it was five Hannah was home and I only had the two rooms done. I hurried and fixed the beds. I picked up the mess the boys made in Adam's and my room. Then I moved to the girls' room. It was the worst room in the house. By time the Organs walked in at seven thirty I wasn't done.

Mr. Organ looked pissed. He came over and grabbed me by the arm. "Did you except my daughter to stay at pre-k the rest of her lie? Did you plan on ever picking her up?'' he yelled in my face. "I thought you were going too. You never said I had too,'' I whisper.

"Did you finish the house?'' he asked me. "I tried to sir. I did allot of it.'' I say. I was shaking. "I told ya boy,'' he said. He dragged me into my room and slammed the door behind us. He shoved me on the ground. I hit my head on the side of my bed.

Then the worst pain ever hit me. It was with a belt. Mr. Organ hit me. He kicked me and did almost everything else possible that people wouldn't notice. My sides hurt like hell. So did my stomach and back. I knew that I had whelp marks all over. The last thing I remember was yelling as everything turned black in my head and I was out of it.

I didn't know how long I was out. When I woke up my head was killing me. It was hard to get up. I hurt. Well when I woke up it was morning. I walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and it hurt. My back was so tender.

I took a quick shower cuss it hurt so badly. I tried hard to get everything done but it was impossible. God that night like the night before I never thought I could feel so much pain.

I swear to god that I tried my best. I didn't want the pain. I jumped every time I heard a door open. I was so relieved after the week when I got to go back to the boys home.

Okay that's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will go kinda quick. Not much will happen!


End file.
